The Coat
by TheBratPrincess3
Summary: Just a one-shot for laughs, see what happens when Edward makes fun of Jaasper's hair. Please RxR, Thanks!


1 I rummaged through the rack in my local thrift store, trying to find something that screamed

"buy me." I had just earned twenty dollars and the money was burning a hole in my pocket. I

sorted until I found a shockingly ugly blend of orange and green polyester, I shuddered and went

to the next item. There it was, an antique coat that suited my search exactly, it probably belonged

to someone's great-great grandfather. I examined the coat. It was well-preserved, but the feel that

it was older than my own mother lingered. I loved it instantly. I paid for the coat, only ten dollars,

and went on my way home, taking the bus and calling my best friend to tell her about the great

buy I had just made.

When I arrived home, I really examined the fuzzy coat, it was long, almost down to my

ankles, definitely a guy's jacket, with huge, antique buttons that were a finely-polished silver. I

grimaced at a dark stain on the collar that I had not noticed before, I would have to take it to the

cleaners. Bummer. I carefully hung the coat in my closet, squishing all of the other articles

around it together to give it more room. I sighed happily as I closed he closet door and went

down stairs to start dinner.

That night, I lay in the state between being awake and sleep. I thought about how nice today

was; my friends, my A- math test, my new coat... The second I thought of my coat, I heard a

small noise, like the latch of a window opening. I shuddered and pulled the covers around me

tightly. I had been watching too many scary movies, everything was going to my head. Suddenly,

but very slowly, my window creaked open, I was too terrified to scream, I froze and half-closed

my eyes so that it would look like I was sleeping but I could still see what was going on. I prayed

silently that I was dreaming.

I stifled a gasp at what I saw next, someone, the most beautiful someone I had ever seen-

that's counting all of the movie stars and models I have ever heard of- had jumped silently and

agilely into my room. One problem: My room was upstairs. Of course, I reasoned with myself, he

could have used a ladder, but somehow, this explanation seemed to fit, he definitely jumped in,

he did not climb. I examined the beautiful face more closely, his features were soft, older than

mine, set on pale skin. His hair was the oddest shade of- I did not know whether to refer to it as

orange or red so I settled for bronze- that I had ever seen. His beautiful face was set in the still-

attractive set of someone who was very agitated and distracted. I almost reached out to offer him

my help when I realized that this beautiful boy had just come through my window, presumably,

to murder me in my sleep or rob me or something. I held very still, feigning sleep.

The boy did the strangest thing, he went to my closet. I almost giggled, what could this boy

possibly want with the contents of my closet? There was nothing of value in there, just some

clothes and purses, maybe a shoe. I watched to see what the boy would take or if he would hide

in there for whatever reason. To my immense surprise, he plucked one article from my closet and

shut the door. He held the clothing up for him to examine, I believed it was a black dress I

owned, being unable to see well in the dark, when I caught sight of the gleaming silver buttons.

He examined the coat for a while, touched the collar and then sighed. He murmured something

softly to himself that I could barely make out, he sounded relieved and angry.

"Stupid Jasper, I make one comment about his hair and he sends my clothes to the good will

all the way out in freaking Olympia." His voice was melodic and soft. He continued to talk to

himself as he slowly made his way across my room.

"I mean, he knows I _love _this coat. My _mom_ bought me this coat, Hell, I _died_ in this coat!"

He whispered louder this time and seemed to realize that I was still in the room, he glanced at

me, I shut my eyes tight. I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

"This is all a dream, err, your subconscious is... acting up." As he spoke the words, I trusted

them entirely, of course he was right. I was dreaming this all up. I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I went to grab my coat, it was there, but it was shorter than I remembered,

the style was different than I recalled, more nineteen-fifties than nineteen-twenties, but maybe I

had just imagined that. I had also imagined the dark stain. Apparently, my imagination was more

active than I ever dreamed.


End file.
